CLASSi
CLASSi 'is a major character in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Role CLASSi is wanted by The Coon to get the advantage over Freedom Pals by obtaining Scrambles the missing cat for the $100 reward. CLASSi is a prostitute who works at the strip club. In the mission The Bowels of the Beast, when she spots The New Kid and Captain Diabetes, she assumes that both are police officers, and makes her escape. .]] Later in the game, she asks The New Kid to help get her medicine from the drug store in the mission Medicinal Fried Fiasco. She later gets arrested by the Police, whereby The New Kid, including the Coon and Friends and Freedom Pals encountered each other at the police station, but both ended up working together to save CLASSi from being sacrificed to the Elder God. After rescuing her, she becomes a Summon ability by using the item CLASSi's Burner, where she will respond to The New Kid's help by running over The New Kid's enemies with her car, calling the enemies 'bitch', and driving off. Quests Given *Medicinal Fried Fiasco Quotes Story/Field * '''During The Bowels of the Beast ** "See, I told you the cops were chasing me!" ** "Uh-uh, who you calling a stupid bitch?! Do I look like your mama!" ** "Aw shit, y'all turning on me?! I knew I shouldn't have went into business with y'all Tony Soprano-looking motherfuckers!" * Waiting for selfie ** "Don't take too long, now. Time is money, baby." ** "Hurry up, playa. Classi got the munchies!" * Unsorted ** "Oh, hey little hommie it's me - Classi. I just wanted to thank yo ass for takin' down the corrupt police chief." ** "I'm free now thanks to you. Anytime you need help - you just call on Classi - with an I and a little dick hanging off the L fuckin the SHIT out of tha ASS." ** "What's your superhero name? The Small Dick Wonder?" Battle * After Red Wine Drunk Randy attacking ** "Make those little bitches hurt, baby." ** "Uh-huh, Classi like the way you move!" ** "Randy, you some kinda pussy." ** "Give it up, you and your tiny pubes." * After a Timefart ** "Uh, uh, that's not fair. Y'all can't be using your ass to speed up time and skip people turns and shit." * Red Wine Drunk Randy attacked ** "Aw man, looks like I bet on the wrong horse!" ** "Damn, they got you all weak and shit. You better not lose, nigga." ** "Oh shit! That looked like it hurt." ** "Why you keep letting them hit you like that? Duck or something." * Red Wine Drunk Randy defeated ** "Aw shit." Summon * "Aw, heeeeelll, naw!" * "That's right, bitch, you dead!" Trivia * According to data mining, CLASSi was supposed to be an introductory person into the Netflix program; in the actual game however, she becomes a person who has clues about the missing cat, Scrambles. This proposes a possible scrapped idea about getting connections with broadcasters instead of kickstarting the plan with the reward money from the missing cat. Category:Adults Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Female characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:Summonable Characters